


And The Rest Is History

by Sauffie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Donna's a matchmaker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/pseuds/Sauffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fourth tumblr Marvey Fic Challenge.<br/>Prompt : "May I have this dance ?"</p><p>Basically an alternate universe in which Mike's an IT guy and gets to meet Harvey at a firm event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rest Is History

Mike stifled a yawn.

The firm was hosting a party for its 20-year anniversary and the Chilton Hotel’s ballroom was packed with tuxes and low cut dresses.

Formal gatherings had never been his thing. Working in the IT department meant that you didn’t know anyone outside your floor. Or you knew them, by name and IP but of course, none of them bitch-ass lawyers ever set foot in their department.

So when Mike had received the official gold-incrusted invitation card a month ago, he had asked his friend and colleague Benjamin if it had not accidentally crashed on his desk. Benjamin had laughed and told Mike to get a tux.

Mike owned everything but a tux. He even owned a cheap suit for weddings and funerals but the perks of working in IT were that you could dress pretty much how you liked. And Mike liked baggies and t-shirts. So he had spent an entire day going from shop to shop with his friend Jenny to find the perfect tux : one that would fit his lean body _and_ his wallet.

“Champagne ?”

Mike jumped and cleared his throat. The pretty girl behind the buffet was handing him a flute of champagne with a smile.

He nodded politely and grabbed the glass, careful not to down it in one gulp. He could use the buzz because Benjamin had called earlier to tell him he was sick and so now he was on his fucking own surrounded by unknown colleagues wearing shiny blings and expensive tailored tuxes and dresses.

He thought about drinking his glass and leaving discreetly, _who would notice the absence of the IT guy anyway ?_ , when he saw a beautiful red-haired woman in a long dark blue dress walk towards him with a mischievous smile.

“You look lost.”, she said, stopping to stand next to him, facing the huge crowded room.

“I am.”, Mike replied, taking a sip from his flute.

“I’m Donna.”, she offered her hand. “Harvey Specter’s assistant.”

Specter as in Pearson Specter ? Specter as in New York’s best closer ? As in world renowned smug son of a bitch ? Specter as in his boss ?

“Mike Ross, uh, from IT.”, he replied, shaking her delicate and soft hand.

“You didn’t bring a date ?”

“No. I mean, my colleague Benjamin was supposed to be there but he apparently caught the flu between 2 and 5 in the afternoon. You ?”

“I never bring dates.”, Donna replies matter-of-factly. “God forbid these gossip-loving secretaries know anything about my personal life. I came with Harvey. Which is really like going alone since he usually spends the night flirting with every single person in the room.”, she said and pointed at a man standing and smiling a few away from them.

He was gorgeous, handsome, sexy, all of the above, Mike couldn’t really pick one at that moment. He must have been gaping because Donna placed a hand under his chin to lift his jaw back up.

Mike blushed and finished his glass of champagne.

Donna turned to smile at him.

“I know.”, she sighed cryptically. “I gave up a long time ago, though. Unfortunately, we happen to swing the same way, if you know I mean.”, she winked.

Mike blushed and smiled politely. Why was this woman telling him that 68.180.194.242, well Harvey Specter, was gay ?

As if he had heard them, Harvey turned around and made a face.

“Oh, I think he needs me to help him get rid of this woman.”, Donna stated.

She took a couple of steps towards the impeccably dressed man.

“May I have this dance ?”, Mike heard her ask as she grabbed his arm.

Harvey shot an apologetic smile at the woman and rolled his eyes dramatically when his back was finally turned to her.

Donna dragged him to where Mike was standing.

“Thank you.”, Harvey whispered, taking a glass of champagne off a passing tray.

“I know it’s why you brought me here.”, she winked. “So I could save you from hungry predators.”

Harvey shook his head in disapprovement and smiled.

“Harvey, may I introduce you to Mike. He works in our IT department.”, Donna said, pointing at Mike.

Harvey held out his hand and Mike shook it with a whispered “Pleased to meet you.”

“You better be nice, Harvey, because he could hack into your computer and take a look at your browser history.”, Donna deadpanned.

“Don’t worry, we don’t do that.”, Mike giggled nervously.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

“I have nothing to hide.”, he said.

Donna snorted and nudged Mike with a knowing look.

“What ?”, Harvey asked, looking fakely offended. “I clear it every night anyway. Just in case.”

Mike smiled broadly.

“You know every history is stored in the general database whether you clear it or not. It doesn’t show on your computer anymore but it’s still stored.”, he said with a smirk. _Take that cocky bastard._

The look on the other man’s face was worth all the dorky software products in the world. His expression had suddenly gone from self-important prick to frightened teenager getting caught watching porn by his mum.

“Oh my God !”, Mike burst out laughing. “You should totally see your face right now !”

Donna laughed.

“We don’t store your personal data, relax.”, Mike laughed. “I just wanted to check if you really didn’t have anything to hide. Turns out you do !”

Harvey rolled his eyes and Mike could swear his olive cheeks had turned pink for a brief moment.

“I think I’m going to go now.”, Mike said, putting his empty glass on the buffet table behind him.

“Wanna grab a drink somewhere ?”, Harvey asked nonchalantly.

“I can’t.”, Donna replied. “I promised I would wait for Norma.”

_Awkward._

“Hum, well.”, Mike replied with a soft smile. “I could really use some herbal refreshment.”

Harvey smirked.

“You did not just quote Clueless.”, he laughed.

“And you can’t possibly know about Clueless.”, Mike huffed.

“It’s one of the most underappreciated movies of our time.”, Harvey replied with an annoyed expression. “And if you tell anyone I just said that, I’ll fire you.”

Mike swallowed thickly.

“I won’t, I mean, I, uh, I promise.”, he stuttered.

“Good.”, Harvey replied, buttoning the jacket of his tux. “Shall we go now ?”

“You two have fun !”, Donna grinned, patting Mike’s shoulder and swanning away.

“You know any nice place around here ?”, Harvey asked, checking his phone.

“I, uh, not really Sir, I’m… not really from the neighborhood”

“Call me Harvey.”, his boss replied absentmindedly.

What the hell was going on ? 10 minutes ago, he was contemplating the idea of another and last glass of champagne before quietly leaving the party and now he was invited for a drink by his _freaking boss_ , a man he didn’t know 10 minutes ago ?

Harvey started walking towards the door, his eyes still fixed on his phone and, without a word, Mike followed him.

They reclaimed their coats and stepped out of the 5-star hotel.

“This way.”, Harvey gestured.

It went surprisingly well. If Mike had been afraid to not know what to talk about with his newly acquainted and handsome boss, the fear had quickly escaped him, replaced by fists of laughter and actual awe. The man knew his classics and possessed a unique sense of humor. He was as charming as he looked, if not more, and Mike spent the night internally thanking Donna for her unexpected tip.

So Harvey’s hand on the small of his back when they left the bar came as no surprise. Nor did his lips on Mike’s in the cab. Or when Harvey got him to come in his pants when they were making out on his bed later that night. 

And if Harvey Specter spent an unpredicted amount of time in the IT department the following months, that’s because computers are unreliable.


End file.
